You're Just a Little Girl
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Después de que ella sale corriendo horrorizada, lo entiendes más. Tienes que protegerla, después de todo, el demonio siempre has sido tú.


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

 _Dedicado a Yui Aishimasu-Hiro, que logró hacerme volver a ver este lindo anime del cual hace años no sabía nada._

Spoilers: del episodio 137 y 138 del anime.

Advertencias: leve pareja crack e inspirado en un video Kiriann de nombre parecido al fic.

* * *

.

 **You're Just a Little Girl**

.

Correr a oscuras es una ventaja para ti, la oscuridad esconde más que objetos, también esconde emociones y eso es lo que buscas al acelerar el paso, sin importar cuán exhausto estés, forzándote a avanzar ignorando la pesadez de tus músculos, las punzadas en tus articulaciones o escuchar los latidos de tu corazón como un zumbido en los oídos.

No estás pensando matarte, ni quieres dañarte a ti mismo, pero con un poco de dolor físico el dolor emocional puede ser ignorado.

Después de los dos incidentes que cometiste, el control de tus pensamientos se escapa de tus manos y se te ha vuelto imposible conciliar el sueño por más fuerte que cierres los ojos. Lo ha sido desde la primera noche dentro de tu habitación en el campamento, porque la mayoría presente fue espectador de lo que inflingiste y les es imposible mantener expresiones inmutables cuando estás presente.

Asco, desagrado, odio contenido. Ésos son los sentimientos que más frecuentemente se dejan ver o que, a pesar de que intentan ocultar, notas a primera instancia.

E intentas que no te importe, te aseguras que no son quienes para juzgar más tus faltas que las suyas, hasta que caes en la realidad de que sí tienen derecho de criticarte y eso te enfurece más de lo que te agobia.

Porque es cierto, lo ves en las pesadillas que te enseñan los rostros de Tachibana-san y Fuji-san como tus víctimas, en la ausencia del Capitán de Fudomine debido a la condición en la que lo introdujiste.

No recuerdas por qué, mas en un momento lo pensaste: ¿Y si el Capitán Yukimura sufriera lo que vive, no por una enfermedad, sino porque alguien se lo hubiera inflingido?

Él es admirable, y jamás quisiste entender del todo si tu admiración hacia él fue así desde el inicio o creció con el pasar del tiempo al verlo tan dispuesto a sobreponerse de esa condición, casi maldita, y alcanzar sus metas.

Tú quieres cumplir las tuyas también, aunque ya no aceptas que el fin justifique los medios. Tal vez es el motivo por el que has pasado días meditándolo, planteándote la posibilidad de cambiar, de romper las malas costumbres que posee tu personalidad; mas hay circunstancias en donde cedes y no puedes contenerte completamente.

Cuando acabas de dar varias vueltas consecutivas alrededor de las canchas, caes de rodillas e intentas recuperar aire.

Inhalas, exhalas, te calmas y ni te preocupas en que deberías haber traído contigo alguna bebida para hidratarte. Al lograr reponerte te levantas, dejas que la brisa nocturna seque tu sudor y vuelves dentro del edificio.

De pronto se encuentran y lo que pasó con Kamio el día de ayer, pasa con Ann ésta noche.

Y no sonríes, aunque podrías hacerlo por lo irónico que se muestra el karma en devolverte de mala forma la arrogancia de aquello que te enorgullecía, en el pasado, y que hoy no hace más que avergonzarte internamente.

Ella te irrita, sus grandes ojos azules fijándose en los tuyos en busca de una respuesta, su voz hastiada de tu conducta y su falta de temperamento que muestra siempre para ti.

Antes bien disfrutabas hacerla enfurecer, enrojecer de rabia, verla despotricar mientras te responsabilizaba de la desgracia de su hermano.

Ahora sus acusaciones te molestan porque duelen, es parte de un pasado que quieres enterrar y que, sin embargo, vuelve a presentarse como la verdad más obvia y pura que alguien puede brindarte.

Y de los labios de una chica que piensa que poder enfrentarte.

—¡Yo no soy la misma persona que era antes! —le confiesas en un grito, harto de su poca fe hacia ti. Cuando te percatas de tus sorpresivas palabras, de que le confiaste tu preocupación y tu dolor interior en ese gesto, aprovechas su confusión para surcar la misma sonrisa sardónica que bien todos conocen y, con un par de sarcasmos, logras hacerte dueño de la situación y devolverte la imagen que ella desprecia de ti.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después no lo tenías planeado, pero tal parecía que era un castigo de dios o justicia poética.

Tú la abrumaste hasta dejarla en shock por cómo acabó, pero es notorio que ella recuerda cómo comenzó porque su cuerpo aún sufre los efectos. El cuerpo de ambos los sufre, de distintas formas.

Fueron segundos —o ni eso—, pero así lo sintieron, tal y como una fracción de tiempo especialmente ralentizada por sus sentidos visuales, un efecto ocasionada por su percepción incapaz de asimilar correctamente su entorno.

Oíste pasos y viraste a ver de qué se trataba, viste su palma abierta en dirección a ti, tú percatándote y dando un paso atrás en un acto de reflejo para evitar la bofetada: una sonrisa petulante como trofeo de tu victoria, que pasó a desvanecerse por impresión de haber pisado en falso, y la inminente caída que resonó casi con un eco a su paso.

Golpe (espalda), golpe (hombro), golpe (codo), golpe (muslo); Ann Tachibana quería dañarte y consiguió el objetivo aun si prever provocarlo de ésa manera; tu cuerpo terminó distendido en una posición que, además de sentirse visiblemente incómoda, te dejó sin poder hacer un mísero movimiento.

Parpadeaste, o quizá no, quizá pudiste verlo en tu mente o fue la última expresión que tuviste de ella, pero vislumbraste entre sombras cómo la hermana de Tachibana quedó presa del horror de lo que había ocasionado su impulsiva forma de actuar.

Un dolor en tus costillas y espalda te quitaba el aire, tanto que apenas podías quejarte, ni siquiera sentías el frío del piso bajo en que estabas.

No tuviste tiempo para otra cosa más que para cerrar los ojos queriendo apaciguar el dolor con esa simple acción, al segundo siguiente oíste voces y los pasos se mezclaron entre sí. Aunque de una cosa estaba seguro, tu victimaria involuntaria no llegó jamás delante de ti a ofrecer ayuda.

 _Entonces, los primeros pasos apresurados fueron de ella._ Después de que ella sale corriendo horrorizada, lo entiendes más. Aún más que cuando tuvo esa expresión consternada en el rostro.

Por más que la dejen en evidencia sus acciones, no había sido su intención, ni disfrutó tu accidente.

Visto de afuera, arrojar a alguien por un tramo de escaleras era una medida tomada por un psicópata o un cínico.

Ella, que tanto lo había estado juzgando como tal, quería evitar recibir el mismo trato que te daba.

 _Supongo que en eso estamos iguales._ Si ella insistía en huir del tema, harías lo mismo. Porque, ¿qué tan vergonzoso sería que todos se enteraran de que no pudiste hacer frente a una niña? Sería degradante.

Ante las inminentes preguntas que realizan con los testigos de frente, mientes. Tienes que protegerla, después de todo, el demonio siempre has sido tú: Ann es sólo una niña.

¿Quién creería lo contrario?

No es que quieras cuidar su reputación si ella se empeña tanto en ensuciar más la tuya, no es que se lo debas de alguna forma, al igual que las personas que te rodean, ella es sólo una niña que desconoce tus verdaderos motivos.

.

* * *

 _ **n/a:**_ _¡Gracias por leer! ^^_


End file.
